


Going Back

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Solo triplets, Suicide Attempt, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader visits her old childhood friends, Matt, Kylo, and Ben, after not seeing them for several years for their birthday.





	Going Back

“Boys, you’ll never guess who called earlier today?” Leia announced taking her seat at the dining room table.

The Solos were gathered for their monthly family dinner. It was Leia’s way of keeping the family close now that they were all busy with their own lives and careers. Matt at least regularly called, and Ben occasionally came over to raid the fridge and do his laundry. But if Leia hadn’t insisted on something like this then she’d only ever see Kylo on holidays. He was the worst about calling and visiting usually using his job as an excuse.

“Who?” Matt played along as his brothers began to sort through the boxes of takeout food that just arrived.

“Y/n. Can you believe it?” Leia replied in an excited tone.

“Y/n l/n?” Matt repeated. Y/n was a close childhood friend of the triplets before moving away during their preteen years.

“Yep. We had a lovely time catching up over the phone. She asked about each of you.”

“How is she?” Ben asked taking in an interest in the conversation after hearing Y/n’s name.

“Good, I think. She didn’t talk about herself much.”

“What did she want?” Kylo asked getting to the point and taking a seat opposite of his mother.

“She wants to visit, specifically for your boys’ birthday,”

The Solos always celebrated for the full week of their birthday. It had been a tradition ever since their first one. Leia always made it a big deal, wanting her sons to each So even though they were now grown men, the three of them still returned home that week.

“Cool,” Ben nodded his head eagerly, “Does she know where she’s staying?”

“She talked about finding a hotel room, but I insisted she stay with us,” Leia spoke as if renting a hotel room was the most foolish idea she’d ever heard.

“So you used your relentless power of guilt-tripping until she agreed to stay here,” Kylo added.

“Perhaps I did, so don’t you forget how powerful I am at it either,” Leia warned raising her eyebrow and smirking.

In the dining room, the group heard the front door open then close.

“I’m home,” Han announced. “Dinner smells good!”

“You’re late!” Leia retorted acting angry.

“Aw c‘mon, you know you love me,” Han smirked kissing Leia on the cheek. “So what’s new honey?”

Leia caught Han up with what she just shared with the boys as they resumed their family dinner.

Walking into the airport terminal, Y/n kept her eyes open hoping to see a familiar face. Leia had assured her that one of the boys would be there to pick her up.

Y/n scanned the area, people were eagerly waiting to greet their loved ones, holding signs saying ‘welcome home’. Seeing so many unfamiliar faces and wondering if she’d even recognize anyone, started making her feel anxious as she continued to pass people and not a single one looked familiar to her.

“Y/n?” a tall man called out. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and faded jeans.

Getting a better look at him, y/n whispered “Ben?”

She approached the man hesitantly. It had to be Ben. Same pouty lips, dark hair, and eyes, the facial hair was new, but it had to be Ben. Ben always appeared friendlier than Kylo and more confident than Matt.

He smiled brightly, running his fingers through his thick hair, “Yeah it’s me. I barely recognized you, you look amazing!”

Y/n giggled at his comment, she was wearing an oversized sweater and leggings, “You look nice too!”

Ben pulled her into a tight embrace, he inhaled, “God, it’s great to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Ben,” y/n mumbled into his chest. He pulled away, but still held her by her shoulders.

“How was your flight?” he asked.

“Long,” she replied stretching her arms above her head.

“I bet!” Ben said grinning ear to ear, “Man this is so exciting! I’m really happy to see you.” He placed a hand on y/n’s lower back and started to lead her to the luggage claim area. “Let’s go get your bag.”

As they approached the conveyor belt, Ben asked her what her suitcase looked like. She described it to the best of her ability, it wasn’t easy trying to describe a black suitcase with wheels in a way that made it stand out from the large quantity of similar looking ones.

Ben carried y/n’s bag despite her objections. She followed him out to the parking lot to a nice looking sports car. He popped the trunk open and set the suitcase inside, before rushing over to open the passenger side door. Ben was always charming, making sure that those around him feel comfortable.

He got into the driver’s seat and turned on the engine. Y/n could tell that Ben enjoyed driving from the gleam in his eye, he probably was even more of a speed demon when he didn’t have a guest in the car. Not knowing what to say, y/n opted to watch the scenery pass instead. The car slowed down as they approached a red light.

“You don’t have to act so shy, I know it’s been a long time, but it’s still me,” Ben explained.

Y/n looked over at Ben who was smiling at her. She quickly tried to start up a conversation, and asked what had been on her mind, “how is everyone?”

“Mom and Matty are thrilled about you visiting. Honestly, they haven’t shut up about it. Matt wanted to come with, but mom insisted that he stay to help get the guest room ready.”

Y/n nodded her head, “I’m excited to see them too.”

“I’m sure Kylo is looking forward to seeing you as well. He’s pretty busy with work so he probably won’t be getting in until tomorrow,” Ben elaborated.

“What does he do?”

“He works as a bank officer or something…”

“Sounds complicated,” y/n muttered. "And what do you do?”

“I’m a bartender, best in the city,” Ben added with a wink. “If you want I can take you to the nightclub where I work and you can try a few of my signature cocktails?”

“Sounds like fun,” y/n said accepting his invitation. Ben being a bartender made a lot of sense he was very social and charismatic compared to his brothers.

“Cool, we’ll go tonight!”

It felt strange when the car turned onto the street, past so many familiar houses. It was like a whole another lifetime since she had been in the neighborhood. Ben pulled into the driveway. It all looked so similar to how she remembered it despite the little changes. She looked across the street to her childhood home. Another family had moved in. They had taken down her tire swing, and her mother’s rose bushes were removed. The trim of the house was now green instead of blue. Y/n stood there staring, taking it all in.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked concerned holding her suitcase. “I know it’s probably something out of the twilight zone, to see how it’s all changed since you’ve been gone.”

“I’ll be alright,” she reassured him.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Ben placed a hand on y/n’s back again and led her to the front door of the Solo family home.

“Y/n!” Leia greeted warmly with her arms pulling you into a huge. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful woman!”

“Thank you!” y/n said returning the hug. “And thanks for me letting me stay here!” Y/n felt comforted to see that Leia hadn’t changed at all, she was just as warm and inviting like she remembered.

“Please dear, you’re family!” Leia said while ushering y/n into the house. “Matthew? Ben and y/n are here!”

“Coming!” Matt called from upstairs.

Leia led them into the living room, “Have a seat sweetheart, you must be tired from your flight.”

A few moments later, Matt walked down the stairs. He was always the sweetest out of the three brothers. He gave y/n a shy smile and small wave.

“Matty!” Y/n welcomed him warmly, she stood up from the couch and opened her arms widely to embrace him. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, he couldn’t help but notice how fantastic she smelled.

“What have you been up to?” Y/n asked backing up a bit to get a good look at Matty, while he was as tall as his brothers he somehow always looked lankier than them in comparison.

“Huh? Oh well, I work as a computer technician?” he replied rubbing the back of his head. “Oh! By the way, I’m happy you’re here.” Matt quickly added.

On the couch, y/n was sandwiched between Ben and Matt. Both of them were so tall and wide. Even though they were mostly identical, Matt still had messy blonde tresses. Leia sat in the chair across from the couch, as the group made small talk catching up on a few things since Y/n last saw them.

Looking around Y/n noticed several framed photos displayed in the living room. One was of the family, the boys who were dressed in blue caps and gowns, Ben looked super stoked in the picture, while Matt had a shy smile on his lips, and Kylo looked as serious as ever. There was another photo next to that one of Han and Leia sitting in a fancy restaurant, y/n assumed it was taken while they were celebrating one their anniversaries.

“I’ve got a few errands to run and such, so I’m going to let you kids catch up without me hanging around!” Leia excused herself.

Ben, y/n, and Matt sat in silence, none of them sure what to say next. There was so much to talk about, but it was hard finding a place to start.

"The tree house is still standing,” Ben finally mentioned, breaking the silence.

“Really?” y/n asked, she loved the treehouse. It was their little sanctuary growing up, the four of them had some of their best conversations up there, and if one of them just needed to get away from their parents it was always available as a safe space. 

“Mmmhmmm. Want to go check it out?” Ben said wiggling his eyebrows.

Y/n forgot what a huge backyard they had, with a large swimming pool and garden area. “Is this safe?” she wondered, gazing up at the structure, it looked like no one had been up there in years.

“Only one way to find out!” Ben raced towards the tree. He started climbing up the ladder.

“Come on, it’s sturdier than it looks,” Ben extended his hand towards y/n to help her up.

“Be careful y/n,” Matt called out, standing a few feet away from the tree.

“She’ll be fine! She’s with me!” Ben assured him.

“Are you coming Matty?” y/n invited looking back at him.

“Yeah, are you coming Matty?” Ben mimicked. Y/n nudged him with her elbow.

“I’d rather not, too much weight might make the whole thing collapse,” Matt explained cautiously watching from below.

Ben and y/n explored the treehouse. They use to spend hours on end in this small space. She ran her fingers over the spot on one of the walls where they had carved the names. Kylo’s name was on top, then Ben’s, then her’s, and Matt’s at the bottom. She traced her name with her finger, feeling the groves of her name.

“Hey! You nerds out here?” a deep voice called out.

“Who are you calling a nerd?” Ben responded peeking over to the window of the treehouse. Y/n joined him curious to see who had just arrived.

“Kylo?” Y/n gasped surprised to see him.

He looked so dapper in his business suit, it was tailored perfectly to accentuate his height and slim build. Kylo smiled at her and motioned for her to come down, "Y/n, come here so I can give you a hug.“

"Why don’t you come up here instead!” Ben shouted.

“Not gonna happen,” Kylo stated not even humoring the idea.

“Fine, I’ll just hold the princess hostage!” Ben retorted.

“What?!” y/n squealed as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her further back into the treehouse.

“She’s mine!” he yelled down to his brothers.

Y/n giggled, feeling like a child again.

Kylo groaned, “I’m not falling for this Ben!”

“Do you hear that princess, your knight hasn’t missed you at all. Looks like I can have you all to myself!” Ben taunted, holding y/n against his chest tightly.

“If I ruin my suit, Ben, you’re gonna pay!” Kylo threatened.

He removed his jacket, leaving it behind in the grass as he climbed up to the tree house. Muttering under his breath about how the whole ordeal was ‘unbelievable’, ‘ridiculous acting like children’, and ‘stupid games’.

Kylo’s angry expression softened immediately after seeing y/n’s smiling face.

“It’s good to see you, Kylo!” Y/n pushed Ben’s arms off of her so she could hug Kylo. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close for a moment.

“Back at you, Princess.” Kylo left a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her.

“Ben said you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow!” y/n said looking up at him.

“Well Ben was wrong,” Kylo simply stated like it was some kind of well-known fact that Ben was wrong all the time.

“Let’s go back inside.” Kylo helped y/n down out of the treehouse, he always acted protective over her. He held her hand as they made their way back inside the house.

Once inside y/n heard the familiar sound of her ringtone coming from her purse. “I’m sorry guys I have to take this call,” y/n said excusing herself from the group and taking the call in another room.

When she returned, she looked completely out of it like she was in a daze. 

“You look tired,” Kylo pointed out, “You should take a nap, I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.” Y/n smiled to herself, there he goes again always taking care of her.

“I’ll show you to the guest room,” Ben volunteered already taking Y/n’s hand and heading towards the stairs. Ben stopped her before she entered the room, “remember our plans for tonight sweetheart.”

“I know,” she gently touched his forearm and kissed his cheek.

"All set to go, babe?” Ben asked through the guest room door.

Y/n was still getting ready, finishing the last few touches of her make up.

“Almost, be right out!” she responded.

“I’ll be waiting downstairs!” Ben started to head back to the living room his hands in his pockets. He was looking forward to spending the evening with y/n. Ben actually liked where he worked so it didn’t feel like a bother to go in even though he had the night off. 

“What are you guys up to?” A voice inquired from behind Ben.

“Shit!” Ben shouted turning to see Kylo emerge from around the corner. “Fuck Kylo, why are you always skulking about?”

He rolled his eyes, “are you going to answer my question?”

“Just taking y/n out,” Ben replied suavely running a hand through his hair.

“Out where?” Kylo began interrogating his brother as he followed him downstairs.

“To StarKiller, thought it would be fun to show her where I work,” Ben explained. He hated it when Kylo gave him the third degree.

“Just you and her?” Kylo inquired.

“Yeah, no big deal,” Ben replied shrugging his shoulders.

“Well then, it’ll be 'no big deal’ if Matt and I tag along right?” Kylo asked arching his eyebrow.

“You hate nightclubs and so does Matt,” Ben groaned.

“Yeah but y/n is going so I’ll make an exception,” Kylo argued.

Ben sighed he knew there was no winning with Kylo. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Matt?” Kylo called.

“Yeah?” Matt peeked his head out of his old bedroom.

“Get dressed, we’re going out,” Kylo smirked at Ben, knowing that he had ruined whatever Ben had originally planned for tonight.

“Oh.. Um… sure,” Matt agreed without really knowing what he was talking about.

The three boys waited on the couch. Matt had changed into a light blue sweater and a pair of khakis. Kylo was wearing a long-sleeved black hoodie, t-shirt, and jeans, looking much more casual than he did earlier. Ben kept on the same outfit he had been wearing, he had better fashion sense than his brothers in general.

“Sorry, that took so long!” y/n said walking downstairs. The triplets automatically stood up, each one staring at her. She looked stunning wearing a long-sleeved crop top and a maxi skirt.

“Wow,” Matt whispered biting his bottom lip and adjusting his glasses. It was strange for them to see y/n as a woman, she really had changed over time. Of course, they all did. None of them looked at awkward as they did when they 12 anymore. But 

“Matt and Kylo decided to join us,” Ben explained.

“And we’re taking my car, I volunteered to be the designated driver tonight,” Matt added getting his keys ready so they could leave.

Arriving at the club there was a massive line of people waiting to get in, while random groups of drunk people were happily stumbling out of the exit. Instead of joining the line, Ben bypassed everyone walking straight to the bouncer. The vibrations of the music could be felt outside of the building.

The bouncer simply nodded his head and stepped aside allowing the group to go through. Y/n could hear a few people in line complain about the preferential treatment they received.

“Perks of coming here with one of their best employees,” Ben bragged holding the door open for y/n.

It was a large club with two stories, moving lights and dancing bodies surround the entire area. Y/n took a hold of Ben’s hand not wanting to get lost in this mess.

“Hey buddy!” a man greeted Ben at the bar. The man was attractive with a friendly face and tousled wavy hair. Ben waved back at him.

“Thought you took the week off?” the stranger asked.

“I did, I’m just here with a friend and my brothers,” Ben explained motioning with his head in their direction.

The stranger pointed at Kylo first, “You must be Kylo!” Then the stranger turned his attention to Matt, “which would make you the youngest Matt…” Matt gave a quick hello.

“Which leaves us with Ben’s beautiful friend, what’s your name?” The man turned his attention to y/n.

“Y/n,” she answered shaking the stranger’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Y/n. I’m Poe,” he gave her a charismatic smile. “What would you guys like to drink?” Poe asked getting four glasses out.

“You can take care of my brothers,” Ben interrupted hopping over the bar, “but I’m making Y/n’s drinks.” He smiled at Y/n, motioning for her take a seat at the bar. He took one of the four glasses Poe got out. He served Y/n a light blue cocktail garnished an orange wedge.

“Tell me what you think!”

She took a small sip, the drink had a tropical sweet flavor to it, orange, coconut, and pineapple, with a little hint of cherries. “It’s delicious!”

“I knew you’d like it!” Ben announced smugly.

Poe came over and sat a red colored drink with cherries floating on the top in front of y/n. “Try this,” Poe winked.

“Oh! looks tasty!” Y/n brought the drink to her lips but before she could taste it, Ben snatched the cocktail out of her hand.

“Hey!” Ben cried, “Don’t drink that!”

“What’s the matter, Benny? Afraid she’ll like mine better than yours?” Poe said in a joking manner.

“No,” Ben objected defensively crossing his arms.

“Then how about we have a little competition?” Poe suggested, “A little test to truly see who’s the best bartender?”

Ben narrowed his eyes, “What do you have in mind?”

“We each make 2 drinks, we line the four of them up randomly, y/n tastes each of them then picks her favorite!” Poe explained grinning ear to ear.

Both Poe and Ben were known for their competitiveness with each other.

Ben nodded his head, “Alright, I’m in.”

“This is silly,” Y/n said shaking her head, she really hated being put on the spot like this, having to choose between people.

“I think it could be interesting,” Matt said, he was drinking a coke since he volunteered to be the DD for tonight.

Kylo finished off his beer, “Come on Y/n, Matty and I are going to dance with you, while these two idiots make drinks…”

“What!? But I wanted to dance with y/n!” Ben objected.

“Too bad,” Kylo took y/n’s hand and led her to the middle of the club. Matt shuffled behind them until Y/n intertwined her fingers with his.

“This will be fun Matty!” she reassured him.

Kylo was a surprisingly skilled dancer. Placing his hands on y/n’s waist as they moved to the music. Y/n noticed how poor Matt awkwardly shuffled around trying to get near anyone or have his personal space invaded. Y/n broke away from Kylo. She took Matt’s hands and placed them on her hips. She danced around a little while Matt stood frozen in his place. 

The group returned to the bar to find a line of 4 distinct cocktails, and an eager looking Ben and Poe.

Y/n bit her lip trying to decide which one to try first. Eventually, she ended drinking all four and couldn’t pick a winner. In her drunken haze, she ended up selecting Matt as the winner of the contest and refused to change her mind about it.

Arriving back to the house, Matt assisted a heavily tipsy y/n up the stairs. He could hear his brothers knocking things over and crashing into things as they tried to get ready for bed. Kylo was usually pretty good at handling his alcohol, but even he was buzzed by the time they left the club.

“Okay y/n were at your room,” Matt told her still holding her up.

She nodded her head and yawned loudly, putting more of her weight on Matt. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. “Goodnight, Matty. Sleep tight,” she mumbled before releasing him and turning in for the night.

Once inside the room, Y/n collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

“Matty, you still like your eggs sunny side up right?” y/n’s voiced asked in a chipper tone as she prepared breakfast.

It was still so surreal for Matt and his brothers to have y/n back their lives so seamlessly, especially after so many years apart. How was it even possible that she remembered all these little facts about each one of them? That Ben preferred cheddar cheese in his scrambled eggs, that Kylo liked his tea without sweetener, and now this little fact.

“I do,” Matt replied taking his seat.

“You know sweetheart, you’re our guest, we should be the ones making you breakfast,” Ben mentioned as he added hot sauce to the top of his eggs.

Y/n shook her head, “don’t be ridiculous if I wanted burnt toast and soggy cereal I could’ve stayed at a motel.”

"Hey! I happen to be a very talented cook,” Ben argued.

Kylo almost choked on his tea, hearing such an absurd statement. “Being able to make a sandwich without burning it doesn’t count as cooking.”

As the two of them bickered, y/n continued to cook.

Carefully, y/n scooped the eggs out of the pan with the spatula, placing them on a plate with a side of bacon and a couple pieces of whole wheat toast. She placed the meal, served

Matt smiled at how she intentionally made a smiley face out of his breakfast.

“I was thinking, all of us could spend some time together this evening if you guys are free?” y/n suggested as she began to dig into her own breakfast.

“Oh yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?” Matt asked.

Ben and Kylo stopped their bickering to hear the plan.

“What about a movie or game night?” y/n suggested.

“How about a movie and game night?” Matt offered.

Before y/n could answer his question her phone buzzed, without hesitation she grabbed her cell and fled the kitchen before answering the call.

Ben and Matt shrugged it off as nothing, but Kylo’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, staring at the direction the left. A part of him wanted to follow, catch her in whatever she was hiding. She wasn’t usually the secretive type. However, Kylo seemed to be the only one to notice the change in her behavior.

When she finally returned, her eyes looked slightly red and puffy.

“Is everything alright?” Ben asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I’m great Ben,” y/n stated her smile returning to her face, “It’s just allergies.”

“Hey, I was going to go to the store later. Want me to pick you up some Claritin or something?” Matt offered, standing up and grabbing his keys and jacket.

“I don’t want to be a bother, Matty.”

“Honestly, it’s fine. I needed to get a few things anyway,” Matt insisted.

“So are we still on for a movie ‘slash’ game night?” Ben inquired.

“Absolutely,” Y/n agreed.

“So what are we doing first games or a movie?” Y/n asked the boys.

“Games, it’s the practical first option,” Kylo explained setting a variety of board games on the dining room table.

They managed to narrow the options down to three board games. The Solos had a ban on Monopoly after the feud between Kylo and Matt in 5th grade. Y/n looked at the remaining choices, there was Clue, Sorry, and Scrabble. “Let’s play Scrabble!”

“I’ll start,” Matt offered, placing tiles on the board. He spelled the word 'XEROX’, everyone groaned.

The game continued with Matt slaughtering everyone. Like his brothers, Matt was just as competitive as they were just better at hiding it. 

“How the fuck did you manage to spell that! And what the fuck is 'syzygy’?” Ben argued slamming his hands down on the table causing the tiles to rattle.

“Syzygy is when three celestial bodies align,” Matt answered in a smug tone and leaned back in his chair.

Kylo was glaring at the board, searching tirelessly for an opening to spell another word. There’s no way he’d forfeit as easily as Ben. Y/n giggled, watching how intense they behaved over things like this.

“I pass,” Kylo muttered slouching in his seat finally giving up.

“Your turn y/n,” Matt reminded her a smug smile playing on his lips.

She looked at her tiles, trying her best to formulate a word to add to the board. There was no chance of beating Matt, he was about 100 points ahead of everyone else. Y/n placed a couple of tiles down to spell the word 'joy’. Matt counted her points and added them to y/n’s score.

“Well I’m pretty sure you won Matty,” y/n congratulated. “I think the winner should get to pick the movie.”

“Alright, but the 2nd place winner gets to sit next to y/n during the movie,” Kylo said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Well, what the hell do I get for coming in fourth?” Ben complained.

“Nothing,” Kylo stated pointedly.

On the sofa in the living room, Matt sat on Y/n’s right side and Kylo on her left, Ben made himself a spot on the floor with pillows and a throw blanket and rest his back against the bottom of the couch between Y/n’s legs.

“What movie did you pick?” Y/n asked Matt.

“Probably Raiders of the Lost Ark,” Ben guessed.

“Or Star Trek: The Wrath of Kahn,” Kylo added.

Those were Matt’s two favorite movies from childhood, and apparently still were by the look on Matt’s face.

They ended up going with Indiana Jones. During the movie, Ben absentmindedly stroked y/n’s calf, letting it rest on his shoulder. Her head was resting against Matt’s arm and one of her arms was wrapped around Kylo’s, with her fingers resting on the top of his hand.

At some point during the movie, y/n dozed off. Matt gently moved her so her head was laying on his lap. She lightly snored against him. Kylo and Ben had also fallen asleep. Y/n’s legs were on top of Kylo’s lap his arms draped over them. Ben was sprawled out on the floor sleeping on his stomach.

Y/n stirred in her sleep muttering something about being sorry. Matt soothed her back to sleep, stroking her upper arm and shoulder. “It’s ok, Y/n,” he murmured. She sighed, snuggling her head against his thigh.

Once the movie was over Matt woke the group up so they could retire for the night in their appropriate beds.

“Matty, where are you rushing off to?” Ben asked catching his brother trying to sneak out the front door.

“Just to the mall,” Matt muttered rubbing the back of his head.

“Why?” Ben pressed.

“Why what?” Matt replied rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Why are you going to the mall?” Ben rolled his eyes at his brother’s attempt to dodge answering the question.

“I’m just going to buy a last minute gift,” Matt mumbled.

“For who it’s our birthday?"Ben countered.

"I know who,” Kylo stated leaning against the wall appearing out of nowhere.

Ben looked back and forth between his brothers until it finally dawned on him. “You’re planning on buying y/n’s affections!” Ben accused.

Matt shuffled his feet and averted his gaze.

“I’ll come with,” Kylo said.

“Me too, I want to get y/n something,” Ben grabbed his car keys. “And we’re taking my car!“

"So, what do girls like?” Matt muttered, as his shoulders slumped down, watching all the massive crowds of people. This is his first time shopping for a girl without really knowing what he wanted to buy and he had no clue where to start.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, they were currently browsing Bath and Body Works. It seemed like a popular establishment among many women. Matt picked up a tester lotion and smelled it, it was a sweet scent but he wasn’t sure if y/n would like it. He looked around the shop, there at least had to be a hundred different aromas to choose from.

“This one smells pretty nice,” Ben said tossing it over to Matt.

He unscrewed the lid and inhaled the scent and frowned. “They all smell nice!” Matt complained feeling overwhelmed by all the options.

“Not all of them,” Kylo said, making a face as he set the lotion he just picked up back down.

“Maybe we can do something more thoughtful,” Ben suggested.

“Like?” Matt asked with a hopeful look in his eye, he didn’t want to spend any more time in this crowded and loud place.

“We could pamper her for a day?” Ben proposed, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Like Kylo could take hair and do a whole hair mask treatment or whatever, I’ll give her a message, and you can give her a mani-pedi.”

Matt sighed, it was a good idea, but he was already finding it hard to breath just thinking about touching y/n, even if it was just her hands and feet.

“Alright, well I’m in,” Kylo agreed, placing another lotion back on the display table.

“Then it’s settled!” Ben declared. “Now let’s get the fuck out of this place.”

“Where are you guys leading me?” y/n asked with her arms stretched out in front of her. Matt had shown up at her door with a robe and a blindfold and asked to put the robe on without much of an explanation.

Matt was carefully guiding her by her shoulders, “it’s a surprise.”

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around? Like me surprising you?” Y/n questioned.

Finally, they stopped, Matt removed the blindfold. Y/n recognized immediately that they were in one of the master baths. The other two Solo boys were standing there waiting.

“What is all this?” Y/n asked looking around the bathroom, the lights were turned down, there were scented candles lit sitting around the tub and countertop, soothing classical music playing, and an office chair in the center of the room. Kylo was standing by the chair motioning for y/n to have a seat.

“Spa day! My idea,” Ben announced with a big grin, “Each of us is going to do something to pamper you today!”

Y/n looked at the boys speechless, not sure where to start, this was so incredibly thoughtful of them.

“You don’t have to say anything, but first things first,” Ben picked up a tray with a bellini prepared on top of it and served it to y/n. Y/n plucked the drink off the tray and thanked Ben.

Kylo stepped forward, “I’ll be taking care of your hair health starting with a shampoo, then a hair mask and scalp massage.”

Whatever shampoo Kylo had picked out it lathered y/n’s hair nicely and had a wonderful fruity aroma. He applied a generous amount of shampoo and explained the benefits of using this particular brand of shampoo.

“When did you become such a hair expert?” y/n questioned playfully.

“Last night,” he replied in a playful tone.

Y/n squeaked in surprise when Ben and Matt helped lean the chair back against the sink. She closed her eyes as Kylo began rinsing the shampoo out. It felt amazing the way the water and Kylo’s fingers ran through her hair and gently tickled her scalp.

“That smells really good,” Y/n sighed leaning back as Kylo continued to massage her scalp. He chuckled, watching her face relax as he continued to apply the hair mask.

“Alright, while that stuff sits in your hair, I’m going to give you a nice neck and shoulder massage, while Matty starts on your pedicure,” Ben pressed his thumbs and fingers against the nape of y/n’s neck.

Matt rubbed his hands together before he started, his hands were usually very cold and he didn’t want this to be an unpleasant experience for y/n. She looked so peaceful as Ben worked on her shoulders.

“Y/n?” Matt whispered feeling bad for disturbing her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him “Yes Matty?”

“I just wanted your opinion on nail polishes before I got started,” He had a container holding several different colors. “I thought this would be a nice color on you.” Matt held up a lovely shade of pink.

“Let’s go with that one! I think it’s great choice,” she agreed.

“You know the three of you could do this for a living! Solo Spa! Or Spa Organa… Oh shit! Spros like spa and bros put together!” Y/n remarked excitedly while looking at the amazing job Matt did on her nails. He always was very meticulous.

“Spros? That is the worst name for anything in the history of names!” Ben teased.

“I think I prefer working with computers,” Matt fretted as if this they were actually making this an official career change.

“But you did such a nice job on my nails! They look beautiful!” Y/n complimented looking at her fingers again. “Thank you, this was beyond relaxing and enjoyable!” She really wanted to find a way to show them how much she appreciated them. Y/n felt very happy that she decided to in touch with them again.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, she took a look at the screen to see who was calling. “I have to answer this, I’ll be right back!” Y/n got up and walked out of the bathroom.

The boys started cleaning the bathroom putting the candles away and such. "There’s something up with y/n,” Kylo stated.

“Like what?” Ben retorted skeptically.

“She’s hiding something from us…” Kylo noted, he couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself anymore.

“What makes you think that?” Matt asked.

“Every time she gets a phone call she leaves the room, and she’s usually emotional afterward…” Kylo explained pointedly.

“I think you’re imagining things,” Ben argued, “can’t you just enjoy having her around again?”

Kylo sighed. Like his brothers, he was happy to have y/n back too, but he couldn’t just ignore this feeling he had that something was wrong. He knew her better than most people. “Why after all this time has she decided to show up again?”

“Who cares!?” Ben practically shouted tossing his hands up in the air. “I don’t care why I’m just happy to see her again.”

Kylo gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Please Kylo, let’s just have fun while she’s here with no prying or arguing,” Ben pleaded.

“Who knows… maybe she’ll continue to come visit us… Maybe even move back, eventually,” Matt added wistfully. He knew at this point it was just wishful thinking, but these last few days had been amazing.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kylo’s voice warned Matt sternly.

The birthday party for the boys was set up in the backyard on the patio. Leia and Han had hired a variety of caterers. There were clear strings of light decorating the porch and gazebo, and floating tea lights in the pool. On one of the tables sat 3 very distinct cakes, one for each boy, Matt’s was vanilla, Ben’s was chocolate, and red velvet for Kylo.

Y/n couldn’t help but think to herself how this space could also make a beautiful wedding.

“It looks incredible out here,” y/n mentioned to Leia as she helped her hang up a 'Happy Birthday’ banner.

“Thanks. Honestly, I think birthday parties are more for the parents than the children,” Leia stood back and tilted her head to determine whether the banner was straight. “Plus I love the opportunity to be a hostess,” she added before adjusting the end of the banner again.

“I bet you would plan an amazing wedding,” y/n commented without thinking.

A huge grin spread across Leia’s face, “Who are you in love with?”

Y/n froze and her eyes widen.

“Calm down sweetheart, I’m only joking,” Leia laughed.

“Hey, some of our guests are arriving,” Han said walking into the backyard while trying to fix his tie, “Do I really have to wear this damn thing?” he sighed frustrated with his failed attempts.

“Here, let me help you with it,” Leia muttered approaching Han, he lowered his hands into his pockets as she swatted them out the way. “Y/n, be a dear and get the boys so they can greet their guests,” Leia asked as she straightened out Han’s tie.

Y/n headed upstairs as Ben was exiting his room. His hair was pulled back into a bun, he was wearing a black vest and white button up. “Hey handsome, your guests are starting to arrive,” y/n informed him.

“Thanks for letting me know,” Ben winked and then he leaned in kissing her cheek. “By the way, you look beautiful babe.”

“Thanks, Benny, I’m gonna go get Matty and Kylo,“ Y/n resumed walking down the hall. She knocked on Kylo’s door.

"Come in,” his voice answered. His room was dark but tidy. He was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. Kylo was wearing another suit, this one was all black. He looked so sophisticated and sexy, although anything Kylo wore usually looked better on him than others. Kylo could see y/n checking him out in the mirror, she looked amazing in the long black dress she was wearing. Kylo turned his attention from the mirror to y/n, “You look lovely tonight princess.”

“Your mom just asked me to come get you guys because your guests are arriving,” she informed him while looking at her feet. She wasn’t use to being showered by constant compliments, first with Ben and now Kylo.

“Alright, I’ll be down shortly.”

Next, y/n went to Matty’s room before she could knock the door opened. Matt stumbled backward. He looked cute wearing a light green sweater vest with a matching checkered bowtie.

“Sorry, Matty,” Y/n said rubbing the back of her head. She hadn’t meant to surprise him like that. When she got a good look at him she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Did your glasses fall?” Y/n asked looking down at the ground to see if she could find them.

“I’m wearing my contacts. I’m not used to wearing them but I don’t know, I thought maybe it would be a nice change for tonight.” Poor Matt looked so uncomfortable squinting his eyes.

"Well I think you’re handsome either way,” Y/n reassured him.

“I’m gonna get my glasses then,” Matt muttered. “It’ll only take a second.” He went back into his room.

He returned looking much more relaxed with his glasses on.

“Ready?” He offered y/n his arm so he could escort her downstairs. Matt’s face went bright red realizing how corny and awkward he was being.

“Thank you, Matty, always such a gentlemen,” y/n said accepting his arm. 

“I love you,” Matt blurted out without thinking. Y/n whipped her head in Matt’s direction. His entire body went stiff, as his own words sunk in.

“Matt, Uncle Luke is here!” Ben alerted them approaching the stairway. “Everything ok?” Ben asked noticing the awkward tension.

“Fine,” Matt unintentionally shouted, “I’m going to say hello to Uncle Luke.” Then he bolted down the rest of the stairs.

Ben raised an eyebrow at y/n, who just shrugged in return.

At the party, Matt avoided y/n. She figured it would be best to give him space. His sudden confession had her mind preoccupied anyways, she loves Matty, in fact, she wanted to say it back. But she also loves Ben and Kylo. She never expected one of them to love her romantically.

“Hey! What’s your a problem?” The question brought y/n back to reality. She looked up to see an annoyed Rey looking down at her with her eyebrow raised. “I’ve been here for awhile now, and you haven’t said anything to me!”

Y/n stood up and hugged Rey, “I didn’t see you! God, it’s been so long since the last time I saw you!”

Hanging out with Rey distracted y/n from her current dilemma. She was always pretty close to Rey being the only other girl that hung around the Solo boys. Turns out Rey was good friends with Ben’s coworker Poe and his boyfriend Finn. She explained that the two would be arriving soon.

While Rey and y/n were catching up, y/n’s phone interrupted them ringing loudly. Y/n politely excused herself and left the party going back inside to take her phone call.

Kylo noticed and followed y/n inside. He didn’t catch much of her conversation but he wasn’t about to let this slide.

“Who the hell keeps calling you?” Kylo finally confronted y/n. He pulled over to a somewhat remote corner by the front door.

“None of your business,” she replied in a defensive tone yanking her arm out of Kylo’s grip.

“You’re hiding something from us, and I’m pretty fucking sure whatever it is is going affect us, therefore it is my goddamn business,” he hissed, trying not to yell.

“Kylo I don’t want to fight right now!” y/n begged.

“Then just tell me why you keep sneaking off!” he countered.

“I can’t right now..” she muttered wanting to desperately escape Kylo’s intense glare.

“You’re still just a selfish little girl,” Kylo spat.

Y/n’s lower lip started to tremble, but instead of crying in front of Kylo she stormed out of the house, not bothering to grab her purse, keys, or phone. The front door slammed loudly drawing attention over in that direction.

Ben noticed immediately and wandered over, “Where’s y/n?”

“She left,” Kylo muttered still feeling pissed that she wouldn’t open up to him.

“What the hell did you do?” Ben asked. Kylo didn’t answer he just rubbed his face.

“Damn it, Kylo!” Ben snapped, “Why the fuck did you have to pry! Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone!”

Kylo averted his eyes as his brother continued to scold him.

“I fucking begged you not to bring any of that shit up!” Ben sighed frustrated with the whole situation.

The party started to wrap up. The triplets said quick goodbyes to their guests and then started to clean the house up in silence.

“Boys?” Leia called out after saying goodnight to her brother. “Where did y/n go? I feel like she sort of disappeared…”

“She stepped out for a bit,” Kylo lied not wanting to involve his mother in all this. She would be just as pissed with him as Ben is over his fight with y/n.

“Oh alright, well tell her goodnight for me when she gets in,” Leia yawned heading to her bedroom.

“Hey, guys?” Matt called out to Kylo and Ben. “It’s getting pretty late and y/n left her purse and keys…” Matt was worried she’d get hurt or do something reckless. Ben and Matt weren’t present for the argument she had with Kylo, but whatever Kylo said managed to make her angry enough to leave.

“Shit, she left her phone too,” Ben added picking it up off the table.

“She couldn’t have gone too far,” Kylo said, getting his jacket off the coat rack.

They assumed that she was probably still somewhere in the neighborhood. So they started by checking out the places they hung out at as kids, like the wash and the mini-mart. The boys finally found her sitting on the hill that overlooked the neighborhood, a couple of streets behind their family home.

“Mind if we join you?” Ben asked. Y/n shrugged her shoulders. He sat down leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Giving us the old silent treatment,” Ben guessed. “You know it was Kylo being an asshole, so Matt and I should be good right?”

Y/n stifled a giggle, shaking her head pulling her knees to chest and wrapping her arms around them.

“I think someone ought to apologize…:” Ben said in a sing-song voice.

Kylo trudged over, sitting next y/n. He rested his hands on his knees and stared out at the view. “I’m sorry,” he began, “I shouldn’t have invaded in your privacy that way.”

“That was horrible! Who the hell taught you how to apologize!” Ben complained.

Matt sat across from y/n, and gently laid his jacket over her shoulders, she peeked up at him and gave him a small smile. “We missed you,” Matt said, “Not just right now, but after you moved. It was weird not having you around. I don’t think we knew how much we cared until you were gone… so I guess Kylo was just worried.”

“I didn’t mean to make you guys worry,” Y/n finally spoke.

“Will you forgive me for acting like such an ass?” Kylo asked resting his head against her shoulder. “Of course,” she whispered kissing the top of his head.

Ben looked around and muttered,“Isn’t this the place where a bunch kids from school came to make out after the winter dance?”

“This is it,” Kylo answered lifting his head.

“I had my first kiss here,” y/n reminisced.

“No way! With who?” Ben questioned.

Y/n bit her bottom lip and her eyes wandered over to Kylo.

“What? With Kylo?” Matt asked.

“No fair!” Ben cried.

“It’s not a big deal. It was just a little kiss a long time ago,” y/n explained.

Kylo looked over at her with his eyebrows raised, “I seem to recall that you thought it was a very big deal at the time.”

Y/n’s cheeks began to burn shaking her head, while a sly smirk spread across Kylo’s face. “Maybe I can help you remember…” he murmured.

Kylo leaned in, a hand gently stroking y/n’s cheek as he gave her a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened at first but fluttered shut as his soft lips pressed against her’s. Kylo smiled against her lips, knowing all too well how fast her heart was beating.

“I want to kiss y/n too!” Ben whined.

“You can’t honestly be serious right now?!” She objected as Ben gave her his best puppy dog face.

“Fine,” y/n gave in she couldn’t resist his pout, “but just a quick o-.” Ben took y/n’s face into his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. It was more aggressive and rough in comparison to Kylo’ kiss, but still incredibly pleasant. Ben nipped a little at y/n’s bottom lip causing her to giggle. She finally broke the kiss, seeing how Ben was trying his best to heat things up.

Matt was shyly looking at the ground, he wasn’t brave enough to openly admit that he wanted to kiss y/n too.

“Matty?” Matt looked up, y/n was now sitting awfully close to him. She tilted her head to the side, leaning towards him. Matt then met her the rest of the way. Somehow Matt’s lips were by far the softest. The chaste kiss only lasted for a moment before she pulled away. He looked so cute as he blushed, his cheeks and his ears were flushed pink.

“Let’s go back home!” Ben suggested standing up off the ground. “We still have gifts to open!”

Back at the house, y/n instructed the boys to have a seat and keep their eyes closed while she retrieved their gifts. She had been really sneaky and secretive about their presents all week. The anticipation had the boys anxious to see what she had got them.

She sat their gifts in front them. “Open them!” she instructed excitedly.

“Y/n… This must have cost a fortune!” Ben raved unwrapping his gift. She bought him a collection of records signed by Elvis. Ben loved the king and vintage music, he had been building a vinyl record collection ever since he was 11. “How did you afford these?!”

Kylo held his gift carefully in his hands, it was a first edition copy of a collection of Edgar Allan Poe’s poetry. Y/n remembered how obsessed Kylo was with Poe’s works in middle school. “This is… thank you, y/n. This an incredible gift,” he whispered, delicately running a finger over the cover.

Matt’s gift was wide and thin, he unwrapped it revealing a signed poster of the original Star

Trek cast. “No way,” Matt marveled admiring the poster. “y/n I can’t accept this… it’s too much…:”

“Matt it’s a gift, please don’t worry about things like cost,” she reassured. “I’m just glad you like it.”

“Please tell us what’s going on,” Matt begged. “People don’t buy gifts there extravagant for no reason.”

Y/n inhaled, taking in a deep breath then releasing it slowly. She looked up at the Solos who all wore concerned expressions, “I don’t know where to start, but I do know that I want each of you to understand how much I care… I received some unexpected test results a couple of weeks ago,” y/n blinked away a few tears from her eyes. “I’m sick… it’s my liver…”

Y/n rubbed her hands together, trying her best to stay calm enough to keep talking. “I’ve never told anyone this, but after we moved… trying to get over my mom’s sudden death, trying to fit into a new school… I ended up having crippling depression.” y/n closed her eyes before continuing, “I tried to kill myself by overdosing on Tylenol…”

When y/n’s mother died in that car accident, that’s when she left. Her father, distraught and suffering from his own crushing depression, thought it would be best to get a fresh start somewhere else. Leia had argued with him about his decision, trying to convince him that y/n needed stability; to be near her loved ones not in some unfamiliar town where everything would feel strange. However, Leia failed to convince y/n’s father of anything. Everything about the move was so traumatic, including leaving the triplets.

The triplets sat silently, waiting for y/n to finish. “Now it turns out that the damage I did to my liver all those years ago is killing me now. The calls I keep getting are from my doctor, he wants to start treatments and I’ve been put on a donor list.”

Y/n wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at their faces, each of them was reacting differently to it. Matt looked devastated, obviously trying his best to keep from sobbing. Ben looked confused like he was still trying to process the information or going into a state of denial. And Kylo looked enraged, he always had a difficult time dealing with his emotions.

“When I received the news, immediately I knew this was where I wanted to be with the three of you,“

Matt held his head crying into his hands, this was too much, too much to process, too much to feel. Y/n didn’t look sick, but even he knew how serious this is. If her liver fails and she doesn’t find a donor, she’ll die.

"You… You can’t be serious? You’re too young, we just… This can’t be right,” Ben rambled as he started to pace back and forth. Ben bit his bottom lip, he couldn’t even look directly at y/n.

“So you’ve come back just to fucking leave us again,” Kylo sneered finally speaking.

“I never wanted to leave… I never had the choice…” Y/n whispered she could tell Kylo was having a hard time accepting this.

“You could’ve come home sooner,” he argued, thinking all the time wasted. 

“I… I can’t change that,” y/n mumbled, regretting that she shared this news with them. She knew it would just cause them all pain. She should’ve just kept all this information to herself.

“Well I can’t do this again, it took too long last time getting over you, I don’t want to do it again.”

“Why did you hide this from us?” Ben asked in a quiet voice looking at the carpet.

“I just wanted to be somewhere where I felt safe and happy, but I didn’t want what’s happening with me to become a burden on all of you.” y/n explained, she felt terrible and Kylo seemed to know just what to say to make her feel even worse.

“Too fucking late for that! You’re still so damn selfish! Did you even think about what sort of wounds you’re reopening or the new ones you’re making?” Kylo vented.

She knew that there was some truth to what Kylo was saying but she didn’t know how to answer his question. Miraculously keeping her composure Y/n, stood up and left, heading straight to the guest room without saying another word.

"Y/n…” Matt mumbled, standing ready to go after her, but Ben stopped him.

“She probably just needs time alone,” Ben told Matt gripping his arm above his elbow.

In the morning Ben went to check on Y/n, she didn’t answer the door when he knocked, so he tried the door handle. Opening the door all Ben saw was an empty room no y/n no suitcase, just the guest room the way it was before.

“She left,” Ben announced as he arrived in the kitchen, “Are you fucking happy now?”

“Like I said she came back just to leave us again!” Kylo retorted.

“She came back because we’re the people she wanted to spend time with before… before whatever happens happens,” Ben appealed, his hands shaking in anger.

“Y/n could’ve come home sooner! She’s the one who waited until it was too late!” Kylo backfired now rising out of his seat.

“Fuck you, Kylo! Anyone of us could’ve have tried to reach out to reconnect, we were all too damn scared though because of how much we fucking missed each other!” Ben yelled both brothers were face to face, their eyes narrowed.

“Fuck this, I’m going back to my apartment,” Kylo huffed, marching out of the house not even bothering to gather his things.

Matt who had quietly watched the argument from the sidelines set aside the breakfast he had prepared for Y/n and him to share and dejectedly sat at the breakfast nook.

It had been a couple of weeks since the Solo triplet birthday week and life had resumed to its normal pace. Matt was on his lunch break when he got an unexpected phone call from his mother.

“Hey Matty,” her voice sounded shaky. “I’m calling because y/n’s father called… Um she’s not doing too well.”

Leia paused. “They’ve admitted her into the hospital, they’re hoping to hear from a donor soon… But there’s a chance that…”

“I… I have to go, mom.” Matt hung up his phone then opened his web browser. Immediately, he started searching for the earliest flight possible to y/n.

Without bothering to contact his brothers Matt purchased 3 plane tickets for that evening. The three of them hadn’t really spoken to each other after y/n left. But he was willing to take the financial loss if they decide not to go with him.

Matt left work, telling his boss it was a family emergency. At his apartment, he threw some clothes in a suitcase, not really paying attention to what he grabbed. It could’ve all been socks and he wouldn’t have cared.

He got back in his car and headed to Ben’s apartment.

Ben answered the door in his pajama bottoms and no shirt, “Shit, what time is it?” he squinted.

“Like 1 in the afternoon,” Matt muttered.

Ben groaned, “What do you want Matt?”

“Did mom call you?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know, I just got out of bed when I heard you banging on my door.” Ben left the door open as he wandered back into his bedroom looking for his phone. Matt invited himself into Ben’s apartment closing the door behind him.

“Crap, she left me 6 voicemails.” Ben listened to the first one and then dropped his phone back on his bed.

“We’ve got to go… We need plane tickets…. Fuck I’ve got to pack,” he started to panic.

“I already have plane tickets,” Matt explained putting a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Ok,” Ben said, calming down taking deep breaths. “We need to get Kylo.”

Kylo opened his door and immediately tried to slam it shut, but Ben was too quick blocking the door frame with his foot.

“Just hear us out,” Ben pleaded, looking Kylo in the eye. All three brothers were a sight, their eye bloodshot, bags under their eyes, and their clothing disheveled.

“I know you’re hurting right now,” Matt started, “And I know how much it’s going to hurt if y/n dies, but I don’t care about how much pain I have to suffer through, I want to be there for her because right now she’s hurting too, and she’s alone and probably afraid.

"I have to go see her,” I love her too much.“

Kylo closed his eyes and then looked down at his feet, he had been feeling an of guilt since the argument he had with y/n. He acted out of anger, only taking his own feelings into account. All he could think about was how much it hurt the last time she left.

"Alright…” Kylo mumbled.

“So you coming?” Ben asked.

“Give me a moment,” Kylo went back inside his apartment, sitting on top of his couch was a packed duffle bag. Even if his brothers hadn’t shown up, he had already come to the conclusion that he needed to be there for y/n.

“Let’s go,” Kylo announced leaving his apartment.

“So you didn’t actually need us to come here and convince,” Ben smiled.

“Y/n needs us,” Kylo stated simply.

Arriving at the hospital, the boys found their way to Y/n’s room, the three of them stood outside the door working up the courage to go in. Surprisingly, Matt was the first to make the leap, turning the doorknob and going inside. It was quite a sight, seeing y/n lying unconscious in a hospital bed, an IV in her arm, and other machines hooked up to her making occasional beeping noises.

Matt took a deep breath and greeted her quietly, taking a seat in a chair near her. He reached out taking one of her hands into his. He was trying his best not to cry.

“Shit,” Ben muttered walking into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of the stray hairs out of y/n’s face. “I’m not going to leave your side, princess,” Ben promised.

Kylo was the last one to enter the room, the moment he saw y/n he froze. Seeing her made the situation much more real for him. He started to breathe erratically. He could really lose her for good this time in a much more permanent way. Kylo turned back around out of the room, he leaned against the wall by the door and then slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands trying his recollect himself before going in there again.

Ben came back out to check on Kylo. Seeing his brother breaking down wasn’t easy, but it was relatable. He felt the same way.

“Ky?” Ben said using Kylo’s nickname, which anyone rarely used.

“I just need some time alone,” Kylo responded.

“Alright,” Ben frowned, then returned to the room.

The boys spent the next several days watching over y/n. Getting to know her doctor and nurses. Spending all their time by her side, even sleeping in the room with her on chairs instead of returning to their hotel room.

“Boys, we’ve got some good news,” the doctor announced one afternoon. They had finally found a donor. The medical staff immediately prepped y/n for surgery. While the triplets were escorted out into the waiting room.

“She’s awake,” a nurse informed the trio out in the waiting room. They felt relief wash over them like they could finally breathe again now knowing that y/n was going to be ok.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Ben greeted as they entered her room.

“Hey,” y/n croaked her voice dry as the Solos came into view. She was sitting up a bit, but she still appeared weak and tired.

“How are you feeling?” Matt asked standing at the edge of the bed with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pullover.

“Better, I think, my nurse told me about how you guys took care of me,” Y/n smiled at the boys.

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, “I need to talk to you.”

Y/n nodded her head.

“You’re selfish,” Kylo stated bluntly.

“Kylo!” Ben scolded furrowing his eyebrows. What the hell was his brother thinking?

Kylo sighed running his hand through his hair, “But she is, and there’s no reason why she has to act like she’s not. So let me finish.” He returned his attention to Y/n, her eyes were wide and her hands balled into fists preparing herself for whatever he might say.

“Ever since we were children you’ve always thought of us as your’s; your boys, your Matt, your Ben, and your Kylo,” Kylo explained. “You might not say it out loud anymore, but I know you still feel the same way.”

It was all true, she did think of them as her’s and that hasn’t really changed. As a little girl, she’d walk over to their home, and ask Han if her boys were home. When she would talk to them it was always ‘My Matt, My Ben, My Kylo.’ She eventually stopped talking about them that way, but deep down she still felt as though they belonged to her.

Y/n could feel tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Kylo took a hold of one of her hands running his thumb across the top of it. He looked into her eyes, “and it’s ok because we are your’s.”

“What?” she croaked, lips trembling and tears streaming down her face.

“We love you,” Kylo assured her.

Y/n looked up at Ben and Matt to gauge their reaction to Kylo’s confession. Matt averted his gaze, his cheeks tinted pink but nodded his head in agreement. Ben smiled at her and even laughed a little. “I love you,” he mouthed out.

Y/n rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears. Kylo pulled y/n into a tight embrace as she openly sobbed against his shoulder. She felt so loved by them. Matt sat on the other side of the bed opposite of Kylo and stroked y/n’s back. While Ben laid across the foot of the bed playing with her toes.

“We’ll find a way to make this work,” Kylo promised her.


End file.
